Yellowstone Delta
'''Yellowstone Delta '''territory belongs to the Rascals Pack. Archives */Archive One/ (May 16 2011 to January 16 2012) January 1998 Star pounced on the deer she bit the deer. The deer fell down. Star bit the deer's throat and the deer slowly dies. January 16, 2012 (UTC) Petal tore a part of the deer.She ate it quickly.Paws waited his turn.Moonstar10 16:13, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Star didn't eat yet she wiated for Bella. January 16, 2012 (UTC) Bella ate the liver, her peronal favorite as well as a portion of the stomach and its contents. She then tore off a leg and presented it to Star. Meerkats123 22:03, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Star then took the leg after Bella presented to her. Star bit the leg. January 17, 2012 (UTC) It was early morning and the Rascals were already out hunting. Bella was hoping to catch a newborn elk calf, Dusty was a low ranking male. He'd have beeter luck scavanging off of coyotes and foxes along with the other low ranking wolves. Dusty managed to keep a small hare to himself. Bella picked off an elk calf, ate it qickly and left the scraps for the others. Meerkats123 00:08, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Star stretched and went hunting with the others. Star has now reached the age of two years old. Star began to eat the scraps of an elk calf. But that wasn't enough for her. So she started to hunt down a weak old elk. The elk was easy to kill. Star began to bite into the old elk. The elk later died. Star began to eat the large elk. Musiclover15 April 19, 2012 (UTC) Bella tore out the liver for herself Her and Tabby's pups also joined the feast. Dusty rushed in, snatched up a leg and ran, knowing that at aby second, higher ranking Star could well choose to steal his food. Meerkats123 01:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Tabby's pups were no longer pups but old enough to fend for themselves. Tabby emerged from the den and found that Vervain was already up. Aniju Aura 02:11, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Star bit a huge chunk of meat and ate it. After she ate her fill she cleaned bloody muzzle. Star walked away from the other slightly and sat down under a tree she laid down, resting. Star would follow Bella when she led the pack back to camp. Musiclover15 April 19, 2012 (UTC) Bella looked around The Rascals appeared to be doing well. There was was plenty of food to go aroundThe old elk could last them a couple of days. With her stomach full, Bella fell asleep. Meerkats123 20:48, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Star rested her eyes and soon fell asleep. Star was glad to was in such a nice pack. Musiclover15 April 23, 2012 (UTC) Carni chased a butterfly. Faolanmacduncan 01:01, December 3, 2012 (UTC) February 1998 Vervain and Tabby were already up at the Rascals Pack. Sub-adult Savannah was also up and was grooming her fur. Tabby was playing with Aiden who was now two months old. His eyes had opened and he had started walking. He was getting big and his teeth can come in so he could now eat solid foods. He yepped and yapped and played with Tabby's tail. Aniju Aura (talk) 04:32, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Vervain and Tabby's cousin Jade and Vincent were up next. Around a half hour later Caleb and Dakota came out of the den. Caleb was a little older than Dakota but her fiesty nature made up for her side. The two play with each, chasing each over back and forth around the den site. Sir Rock (talk) 07:27, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Orca laid a little ways from the main densite, she snored gently but then woke up and yawned. The large she-wolf got up and shaked a bit, fluffing her glossy black and white pelt. She sat down for a bit glancing around but then stood up and ignoring the others turned and trotted off into the forest to find her own breakfast as she prefer not to share her meals with the rest. She soon pounced on a hare and turned to carry it back to the densite, she growled warningly to make sure no other wolf thought to steal what was rightfully hers, satisfied she flopped down on her stone and began gnawing on the rabbit. June 1998 When the pack was out, Vervain decided to go roving. Savannah was eating a squirrel she managed to catch but it was barely two bites before it was all gone. Aiden was whimpering, wandering where his mother had gone. Tabby, Aiden's mother had disappeared from the Rascals, but she was still alive in the Quapaw pack. Aniju Aura (talk) 00:08, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Bella had killed an elk calf nearby. Noticing Aiden's destress, She nudged him over to share the kill. Meamwhile, Dusty joined his older brother, Vervain to rove. Meerkats123 (talk) 20:22, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Vincent went roving with Vervain and Dusty. Meanwhile Caleb wasn't interested in roving but almost a year old, he probably soon take to roving. He and Dakota started to eat at the kill. Sir Rock (talk) 12:17, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Orca trotted with the track but split off alone to do her own hunting as she didn't have any incline to share her food with the other wolves. She trotted down close to the water and drank before pausing to look at the tempting fish within. She paused, her haunches throbbing with strain before she lunged, snapping her powerful jaws around the slippery body of the wet fish. Shaking water off her head but keeping her prize firmly in her teeth she trotted out of the water and back to the others, strutting a bit to show off her catch as fish wasn't a common delicacy as many wolves didn't care for water. Category:Role Play Centers